My Queen
by Harumi RIM
Summary: Warning! Berisikan konten dewasa berupa kekerasan dan lemon.


My Queen

.

.

Warning! Berisikan konten dewasa berupa kekerasan dan pornografi.

.

.

.

Disclaimer Kinoko Nasu

Story by me

.

.

.

Pada suatu masa sebelum Masehi, berdiri sebuah kerajaan yang terkenal dengan rajanya yang merupakan sepertiga manusia dan duapertiga dewa. Namanya adalah Gilgamesh, memerintahkan kerajaan Uruk baru puluhan tahun ini. Ia memiliki kekuatan dewa karena ibunya, dan ia bisa menjadi seorang raja karena ayahnya. hidupnya sangat mewah dan tampan sebagai raja.

Disamping itu, ia memiliki seorang permaisuri yang cantik dan elegan dari kerajaan Britania raya yang bernama Arthuria Pendragon, selain cantik ia juga di kenal sebagai pendekar pedang yang telah mewariskan pedang legendaris Excalibur. Gilgamesh sendiri mengaku sulit untuk mempersuntingnya karena sebelumnya Arthuria adalah musuh kerajaan, berbagai perang sering terjadi namun berakhir seri karena kuatnya pendekar di kedua pihak. saat kerajaan Britania berhasil di taklukkan oleh Uruk, Gilgamesh membuat persyaratan damai dengan Britania dengan syarat Arthuria sang Raja pendekar Britania harus menikah dengannya. Karena keadaan mendesak, barulah pernikahan mereka terjadi atas bentuk perdamaian dari dua kerajaan.

Walaupun demikian, masih sulit hingga sekarang bahwa Arthuria mencintainya, karena Gilgamesh adalah makhluk terlicik dan kejam yang pernah ia jumpai. Ia memperlakukannya dengan semena-mena, menuntut seks setiap hari bahkan lebih, seks yang tidak wajar dimana Arthuria selalu dipukul, dirantai, dan di tendang jika melawan. Benar-benar raja yang kejam yang mau menyikasa ratunya sendiri, Arthuria sangat menyesali tindakannya untuk menikahi monster ini.

Di kamar sang raja, Arthuria di ikat dengan rantai dan ia dipakaikan pakaian seksi seperti pelacur untuk menghibur sang raja. Gilgamesh duduk di sofanya dengan anggur merah di tangan, ia tersenyum licik saat melihat wajah kasihan Arthuria yang diikat dengan pakaian menghoda itu.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku.." pinta Arthuria sambil memberontak dari rantai yang mengikat tangannya.

"Akan kulepaskan jika kau berjanji tidak akan kabur seperti malam kemarin.." jawab Gilgamesh licik. Arthuria sangat benci dengan pria ini, walaupun ia sangat tampan tapi hatinya sangat busuk seperti bangkai.

Gilgamesh mendekatinya, mencium bibirnya dengan menekan pipinya kasar, mempermainkan lidahnya dengan liar di dalam mulut Arthuria. Gadis itu meludahkan kembali air liur Gilgamesh yang tertinggal di mulutnya, benar-benar membuat pria ini sangat kesal dengan tindakannya itu. Gilgamesh muak akan sikap dinginnya, ia pun mencekik leher Arthuria hanya untuk membuatnya terancam, ia bisa saja mematahkan leher itu seperti mematahkan tusuk gigi.

"Ingat satu hal! Arthuria Pendragon!Jika saja aku tidak memberikan kemurahan hatiku pada rakyat kecilmu, mungkin mereka sudah sangat menderita dibawah jajahanku, kau sangat beruntung kujadikan ratuku dan memberikan kesejahteraan kepada mereka.. apa kau bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada kerajaanmu jika kau menolakku?" Ancamnya dengan sorot mata yang tajam. Arthuria terperangah, lalu menangis, menangisi betapa lemahnya sang pendekar di hadapan diktator.

"Jadi kau melakukan semua itu karena kau ingin mempermalukanku?! BUNUH SAJA AKU SEKARANG!" teriaknya parau. Gilgamesh pun menamparnya dengan keras, ia sangat kesal dengan sikapnya itu.

"Apa kau bodoh? Kau pikir aku ini punya waktu untuk melakukan hal sebodoh itu? Kau benar-benar bodoh ya.. Raja Britania. Jika aku ingin mempermalukanmu? Aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengangkatmu menjadi ratuku dan aku tinggal melemparmu saja ke kandang pria buas yang akan melahap pantatmu hingga mati.." jelas Gilgamesh sombong. Arthuria sedikit terdiam akan kata-katanya, ia berkata seolah memilki maksud lain.

"Jadi kenapa?! Apa kau menjadikanku ratu karena kau ingin menyiksaku secara seksual hanya karena melampiaskan nafsumu?!" Tanyanya masih gentar. Gilgamesh pun tersenyum lebar, ia memeluk Arthuria yang masih dirantai. Gadis itu pun sangat kesal, kenapa harus dia, padahal banyak wanita lain yang lebih cantik darinya yang bisa melampiaskan nafsunya. Tapi, kenapa harus dia.

"Ternyata pemikiranmu tentang ini memang sempit ya.. bodoh" jawabnya. Gilgamesh pun membuka rantai yang mengikat tangannya, ia meraih tangan yang memar akibat ulahnya itu lalu menciumnya.

"Jangan panggil aku bodoh kau raja sialan!" Bentak Arthuria sambil menepis tangannya. Ia muak di permainkan setiap hari olehnya.

"Jika hanya untuk pelampiasan, aku cukup melakukannya dengan ribuan wanita penghibur dari berbagai dunia kan? Lagian mereka memilik tubuh yang lebih indah darimu yang cuma punya payudara sebesar ini.." Gilgamesh meremas dadanya, menjilati pentilnya dengan liar. Arthuria menggertakkan giginya menahan rasa benci yang teramat. Gilgamesh pun meraih wajahnya, menjilati pipinya dan membuat jijik sang empu.

"Kau menjijikan.." keluh Arthuria kasar. Ia tak pernah kapok berkata seenaknya kepada pria itu meski selalu dipukul setelahnya. Kali ini Gilgamesh diam saja, ia masih sibuk menjilati sang ratu yang memiliki banyak mamar di sekujur tubuhnya, semua memar itu adalah adalah ulahnya.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang memperlakukan budak seks menurutmu?"

"Ya! Kau bajingan kotor!"

"Kau salah Arthuria, jika kau adalah budak, maka dari malam pertama kau sudah tidak memilik kedua tangan dan kakimu lagi.." tukasnya dan mengangkat tubuh Arthuria, membukakan kedua kakinya dan mulai mencumbu vaginanya dengan penis besarnya. Arthuria berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara anehnya jika sedang melakukan seks. Gilgamesh membuka paksa mulutnya, lalu menjilati lidahnya kembali hingga menyusupkan lidahnya ke kebagian terdalam. Bahkan saat mepermainkan lidahnya, Gilgamesh masih menghantam pinggulnya dengan sangat keras dan cepat. Arthuria mulai mimisan, namun Gilgamesh tidak peduli itu. Ia hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar membuat Arthuria 'habis' untuk malam ini.

"Bagaimana ratuku.. apakau sudah menemukan apa tujuanku untuk menjadikanmu ratuku?" Tanya Gilgamesh sambil menjilati bibirnya licik.

"Mati.. kau harus mati di neraka.. Gilgamesh!" Ujarnya dengan sorot kebencian. Gilgamesh tertawa terbahak-bahak, ia menindihnya ke kasur lalu kembali menggerakkan penisnya untuk menghantam vagina terdalamnya. Arthuria tak kuasa ingin berteriak sakit, rasanya lebih sakit dari sebelumnya.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau memanggil namaku Arthuria.. jadi aku memberimu sedikit kejutan.." Gilgamesh terus menghantamnya sambil menjambak rambut pirangnya, Arthuria sudah di buat rusak berat.

Setetes air mengalir dari matanya, kali ini ia menyerah. Ia tidak berdaya di hadapannya, ia sudah tidak kuat menahan sakit, rasanya ia mau mati saja. Sorot matanya mulai kelam, ia memilih untuk tidak memikirkan lagi dunia ini. Jika Gilgamesh ataupun dirinya sendiri tidak bisa membunuh tubuhnya, lebih baik ia membunuh pikirannya dan berhenti untuk memikirkan apapun. Rasanya lebih baik, karena ia tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi bahkan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

Air mata itu menyentuh Gilgamesh, menyentakkannya dari perbuatannya yang sangat keji. Kali ini ia sudah berlebihan, ia tidak seharusnya memperlakukannya dengan kejam seperti ini. Ini bukan kehendaknya, ini bukan hal yang di inginkannya, padahal ia hanya...

Pelukan hangat diterima oleh tubuh rapuhnya, Arthuria terhenyak akan pelukan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, ia pun membuka matanya dan melihat apa yang terjadi padanya.

Gilgamesh memeluknya, kali ini berbeda dari yang biasanya, lebih lembut dan hangat. Di ujung matanya tergenang setetes air mata yang benar-benar tulus darinya.

"Maafkan aku.. aku adalah raja yang egois.. selama ini aku memperlakukanmu dengan sangat buruk dan seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini.. aku ini hanya ingin kau paham kenapa aku sangat ingin mempersuntingmu.." ujarnya menyesal. Arthuria terdiam, kenapa Gilgamesh berubah menjadi seseorang yang berbeda sekarang. Gilgamesh pun meraih kedua tangannya lalu memegangnya erat, entah kenapa Arthuria bisa merasakan sentuhannya yang lembut dari biasanya.

"Karena aku sangat mencintaimu..."

Sorot matanya yang kelam berubah, ia mulai melihat Gilgamesh tengah tersenyum padanya dengan sangat lembut hingga menyentuh bagian hatinya yang telah ternodai akibat rasa benci pada pria ini. Baru kali ini ia mendengar pernyataan cinta yang tulus dari sang raja hingga membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Gilgamesh mencium bibirnya lembut, kali ini Arthuria memejamkan matanya, menerima ciuman itu dengan tenang.

.

.

.

"Yang mulia.. kamar mandinya sudah siap.." ujar sang pelayan kepada Arthuria yang tengah termenung di balkon kamarnya, ia pun mengikuti ucapan pelayannya lalu membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Sang pelayan hanya diam saat melihat tubuh Arthuria yang penuh memar, itu adalah aib kerajaan dimana setiap malam sang raja selalu menyiksa ratunya sendiri. Dari melihat memar itu saja ia tahu, dan Ia tahu ini adalah hal yang tidak boleh di sebarkan keluar jika ingin hidupnya dan keluarganya selamat dari kediktatoran Gilgamesh.

Arthuria membenamkan seluruh badannya ke dalam bak mandi berisikan air mawar yang harum. Beberapa pelayan membantunya menggosokkan sabun ke permukaan kulitnya. Lalu salah sat dari mereka mencoba untuk mengorek lebih lanjut keadaannya karena rasa penasaran yang teramat.

"Maafkan kelancangan hamba yang mulia, kenapa raja Gilgamesh melakukan ini kepada anda? Apa anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya sang pelayan satu. Pelayan yang lainnya mempelototinya dengan sorot tajam untuk memperingatkan agar tidak selancang itu jika masih ingin hidup. Namun Arthuria sendiri hanya diam, ia masih melamun jauh. Tak lama ia pun tersenyum.

"Luka ini.. bukan salahnya.. tapi ini salahku sendiri.." jawabnya tenang. Mendengar jawaban itu membuat pelayan lainnya ikutan penasaran.

"Kenapa begitu yang mulia ratu?! Tapi raja Gilgamesh yang.."

"Ini salahku.. karena aku tidak menyadari perasaannya dengan cepat.. mungkin ini adalah luka terakhir yang aku dapat.." mata Arthuria masih menerawang jauh saat berkata seperti itu. Para pelayan sangat penasaran akan apa yang terjadi dengan keduanya.

Jujur Arthuria masih belum memafkannya, Namun yang terpenting, ia lega akan maksud sebenarnya Gilgamesh mempersuntingnya, bukan demi harta, bukan demi tahta, bukan demi rakyat, bukan demi nafsu, tapi demi cinta.

.

.

Arthuria memakai gaun cantik yang elegan seperti layaknya sang ratu. Menghampiri Gilgamesh yang duduk di kursi raja di aula besar istana kerajaan Uruk, Gilgamesh telah menantinya dengan senyuman indah dan uluran tangan yang lembut, Arthuria menyambut uluran tangannya dengan senang hati.

"Kemarilah.. ratuku.."

.

.

END

* * *

Jangan lupa untuk membaca karyaku yang lain ya ;)

Dan jangan lupa bagi yang suka baca webtoon juga bisa lihat karyaku dengan judul "Maid Cafe" di Webtoon challenges


End file.
